


Cost

by Kumikoko



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Profanity, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever wonder how Eren was able to save Armin in time? Did you ever think that the situation was humanly impossible? </p><p>Well, now you know what happened and why it was possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cost

**Author's Note:**

> Just last night I finished Madoka Magica and I loved it enough to want to write something on it. I really believe this to be one of my favorite Anime's in the sense that I hate not a single character in the Anime. Do you know how huge that is for me? I hate none of them! I had no anger at all while watching the Anime. If anything I cried. 
> 
> I did think hot guys could have been introduced though but that's part of why I decided to mix it with Attack on Titan where hot guys are everywhere. Plus, I never thought it was possible for Eren to save Armin in time. I understand shock and adrenaline can make someone not feel pain but I don't see how even with the 3dm gear Eren could have saved Armin in time but now I have my own answer. 
> 
> In this fanfic, the brunt of titans are created from humans making contracts with the Incubators like Kyubey. 
> 
> Since I love Armin in his bunny outfit, when Armin changes into a magical "girl," he's in the bunny outfit. <3 
> 
> The whole thing with Reiner at the end is of my own making.
> 
> Also, if you want to think that this is an ErenxArmin fanfic, or if you want to think of it as a true example of friendship, you're free to.

**Cost**

This was only their second time of witnessing the titans, and Armin was more shaken up then he had been the first time because he didn’t have his parents, nor grandparents around to coddle him. Armin was on his own, having only his friends, and teammates, but they were all busy with their own things. Armin had just witnessed Eren crash, slide and tumble along the rooftops, after a titan had come too close for comfort to Eren. Did the titan hurt Eren? Armin wasn’t sure, but he knew Eren was in trouble.

“Eren!” Armin called, yelling for his friend as he stood on top of the rooftop. Catching sight of more of his friends be slapped around and swallowed by titans were not comforting images for Armin. Armin shook in his boots, trying to move, wanting to move, but he couldn’t manage it. He was terrified. He collapsed to his knees upon fully witnessing the extent of damage done to Eren by the titan. Eren’s leg from his knee down had been bitten clean off, and there was more blood then Armin could have imagined. The worst part was that his best friend was lying still on the opposite rooftop.

Hearing loud, vibrating footsteps, Armin glanced to his left, where an titan stood with a long grey beard and mustache that all seemed to attach to the sides of his otherwise bald head. The titan reached towards him. Every fiber of Armin’s body was screaming at him to run, but his legs were heavy and his mind was clouded with fear. The titan pinched Armin’s brown jacket and lifted him up with ease, dangling him over his wide, gaping mouth. Armin stared with wide, terrified eyes, unable to make a sound.

When the titan dropped Armin, Armin gasped loudly, feeling gravity pull him downwards, and the wind rushing his hair back. He fell on to the wet tongue, reaching for the open sky. The large red tongue pushed Armin backwards and he screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he still reached for the sky.

Meanwhile, a dazed Eren watched the incident without really considering what it meant. Armin had been lifted by the titan and disappeared into the mouth and all Eren could do was remember the childhood they shared together.

“ _Do you want to save him_?” An echoing voice inquired. “ _You can save him_.” The voice continued. “ _He will die without you_.”

“ _I…I can’t…move_ …” Eren thought, though he was unsure as to why he couldn’t move. Why couldn’t he move?

“ _I can make you move_.” The voice said, and Eren finally registered a white, cat-like shape, but everything was blurry. “ _You’ll save him in time if you want to_.”

“ _How_?” Eren asked, his body starting to shake as he was consciously aware of the seconds ticking by.

“ _Sign a contract with me. I can give you anything you want_.” The voice promised.

“ _Then…give me…give me the power to destroy every last titan ever created and save Armin_!” Eren exclaimed loudly in his head.

“ _Wish.Granted_.” The voice said and Eren felt a horrible nagging pull and then a pressure be released from his neck and suddenly he felt very empty, like a hollow shell.

None of that mattered though, for his friend was in danger. Eren forced himself up, the pain almost non-existent as the adrenaline coursed through him-at least, Eren chalked the lack of pain up to adrenaline and in a very non human way, Eren was able to use his 3dm gear, even while missing a leg to rush to the titan that had his friend, zipping inside and grabbed Armin’s outstretched wrist.

Shock appeared on Armin’s face as he stared at his best friend, who had one hand on the titans teeth, and the other firmly around his wrist, his good leg folded underneath him for support, but the other leg was still very much gone, and bleeding profusely. Eren started to pull Armin towards him, his hand holding Armin tight enough for a bruise to form later, and as much as it hurt, Armin didn’t complain. Eren threw Armin clean out of the titan’s mouth and the boy flew through the sky, fear escaping his mouth in the form of a yell. Armin crashed hard on to the rooftop, shingles flying off.

Scrambling to sit up, Armin turned, needing to see what would happen to Eren. Eren, with superhuman strength was holding the titan’s mouth open. As Eren spoke, he reached his arm out, towards the sky, reminding Armin they both had a dream they needed to seek out together. The touching words and dire situation had Armin crying as he scrambled towards the edge of the roof, wanting desperately to help Eren.

Just as Armin reached for Eren’s hand, the titan clenched its jaw shut, and Eren’s arm went flying right past Armin. Armin froze before reaching again as the titan clearly swallowed his best friend that had just saved his life, again. Shock filled Armin’s body as he tried processing his friend’s death.

Armin screamed.

Little did Armin know, this was the day Eren sold his soul for him, and humanity, to an Incubator.

Eren later turned into a titan himself, with the power to take down other titan’s, just as he had wanted, and at the same time, had been more or less successful with protecting Armin.

A little more than a year later, Armin would be able to return the favor.

Eren was in titan form, fighting against both Reiner and Bertholt, in their titan forms. They were the last people to stand in their way of getting to the King-Eren had already taken Annie down, though he was considerably weak from doing so and in reality didn’t stand a chance against the two stronger titans. Armin, like the others could only watch as Eren was in a losing battle.

“ _Do you want to help him_?”

Through tear filled eyes, Armin noticed the creature that for all the world resembled a cat, but wasn’t a cat. It was mostly white and would have been extremely cute to Armin, had his best friend not been being kicked around by the other titans.

“ _Yes_.” Armin replied without question, in his mind.

“ _Do you want to make a contract_?”

“ _A…what_?” Armin knew what a contract was in theory, but what was this creature asking him?

“ _A contract. If you wish to help your friend, you must form a contract with me. I will give you the power to help him_.” The creature stated cryptically.

 _“I will,_ ” Armin didn’t hesitate, didn’t even ask what he was giving up, he didn’t care-he didn’t care. Anything was worth saving his best friend.

“ _As you wish_.”

Something inside Armin was pulled to the back of his neck and there was pressure and a nagging pain before the boy was left empty, and he crumpled to his knees from the shock. The boy was left hollow and lonely for a full minute before he swallowed it down and stood up, surprised when a scepter appeared. Armin grabbed it, taking a moment to view it.

The scepter was gold and had a brown tip, with metal, gold petals, like a sunflower with matching gold leaves. When Armin grabbed the scepter, his clothes changed, and he wore a black bunny headband, and a yellow dress, with a black vest over it and yellow heels, and black tights.

“ _Why am I dressed like this_?” Armin inquired, and before the creature could answer, Eren was again thrown to the ground, catching Armin’s attention.

“ _Use your scepter. You’ll lend him your strength_.” The creature said, but Armin instinctively was already holding the scepter out towards Eren.

Every ounce of strength Armin had was transferred to Eren, giving Eren the power and confidence he needed to overcome the two titan beasts, killing both of them. Armin fainted, his energy spent on helping Eren.

At least they achieved their dream in the end, but at what cost?

 


End file.
